thecorrespondentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifonov Sr.
"I wouldn't call him selfish. Stefan is like me and every father. It's our duty to do our best not let our past ruin the future of our children." - Dmitri Smerdyakov about Stefan Stefan Vyacheslavich Trifionov Sr. (Стефан Вячеславич Трифонов И) is a minor character of Mr. S ''and one of the main characters of ''Mr. T. Once a veteran KGB and VDV Agent, legendary champion of Duel Monsters, and world chess master, he is the co-founder and CEO Emeritus of Trifonov Corporation, specializing in air defense, information technology, and aerospace development and research. While he appeared as the widowed father of Sharon in Mr. S, it was revealed in Mr. T that Stefan also had two sons from his first marriage, Stefan II and March. After Pierre's marriage to Sharon, Stefan became his father-in-law. In Mr. S, Stefan firstly appeared as the father of Sharon, who took her back from Myshkin Orphanage and supported her throughout her years in the Bolshoi Opera and later education in Harvard University. In Mr. T, Stefan became a more complex character than the supporting father of Sharon in Mr. S. Throughout the course of "Mr. T", Stefan was revealed to be a sacrificing man who was torn down by the torturing loss of his first family and the dimming lights of his past. The sacrifices of Stefan and his gradual weariness from his aging and depression is one of the major story points of Mr. T. ''- Personality and Appearance'' A handsome man, Stefan appeared to inherit the Trifonov family's traditional good looks that include dark brown hair (grayish due to age), sharp blue eyes, and fair skin; however, it started to wane a bit due to age. Even though he passed middle age, Stefan's physique aged slowly that he managed to look younger than any other man in his age. Because his first son Seto inherited most of Stefan's physical attributes, Stefan shares a striking resemblance to him, that Dmitri mistook Seto for Stefan and Joey mistook Stefan for Seto that he almost insulted Stefan, and many people seemed to be intimidated in Stefan's presence due to Seto's reputation as a fearsome and obnoxious person and their resemblance to each other. Stefan's outfit consists his TC-themed trench coat, white pinstripe shirt, grey suit pants, and scarf. His trench coat was black with dark blue accents; its right-side lapel had the TC logo. His scarf was navy and deep purple. After his accident, he donned a metallic prosthetic right leg, and he had his customized walking stick to defend himself, extend as an extra arm, and help himself to walk. His walking stick had a hidden saber and its hilt was carved with the head of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, one of Stefan's most prized creations. As a Ring Brother in his family, he wore a crafted ring that closely resembles Nenya the Ring of Adamant from Lord of the Rings. In contrast to his business rival Gozaburo, Stefan was very kind-hearted and charismatic. In his free time, he took the time to pass by and talk to strangers, especially children, retirees, and couples. Stefan's kindness and charisma earned him mutual positive relationships with many companies and individuals. Ever since after his wife's death, Stefan also took the time to talk to women, but he didn't intend to date them because of his undying love for his deceased wife. As an honest conversationalist, he was not afraid to speak his mind that he had a habit of saying sassy but well-intended comebacks to others, especially to his son Seto, and playfully teasing his brother with rude words like "dork" or "dweeb" as a running gag between the two brothers. A family man himself, Stefan loved his brother, sister-in-law, and children immensely as the only family he had left. Raised in a war-torn country after WWII, he was known to take great strength in his responsibilities, especially for the welfare and greater good for his family. When Stefan put up the ante for the rare cards and won against his World Champion son, Stefan took Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards as an effective form of punishment to Seto for the great damage he had caused to many lives of Stefan's closest friends for his pursuit of the cards and his greed-ridden obsession with power, considering that he still had the right to punish his own son as his father, even though it appeared to be vengeance. The punishment was proved later to be effective that it humbled Seto with Stefan's intentions of teaching him respect and responsibility, and Stefan gave the cards back to Seto after Seto and Mokuba reconciled with him. Even though Stefan took Sharon in as his daughter after leaving Seto and Mokuba to Gozaburo, Sharon was practically raised by her aunt and uncle. Even though Stefan loved Sharon very much, he couldn't bear to face another child other than his sons because of the pain of losing his sons; that's why Sharon was raised with the fact that her father couldn't spend time with her because of his business at his company. When Sharon knew everything, Sharon and Stefan reconciled. As a leader in his own right, Stefan has a sense of justice. Back at Kaiba Corporation, Stefan decided to close the contract with Kaiba Corporation for the welfare of his workers. Knowing Joey's hostile relationship with Seto, Stefan placed a restraining order for Seto and Serenity as a way of controlling the hostile behavior of both sides and reinforcing the need of reconciliation. An accomplished gamer, Stefan was the Duel Monsters World Champion before his son Seto in his generation, and he was the Creator of the Blue Eyes Deck and Trap Cards, giving his subsequent names as the "High King of Dragons" and "Trap Professor". Even though he retired from the arena for more than 30 years, Stefan was still revered by older duelists like Arthur Hawkins and Sugoroku Muto and European duelists like Zigfried and Leon Schroeder (his former dueling protégés). Outside the arena, he taught bypassing duelists, regardless of experience. Before that, he was a Grandmaster in chess with the Elo rating of 2750. One reason why Stefan's dueling strategies were flawless was his problem solving skills that were strengthened by chess. Even though Stefan resented his accelerated education program back at Russia, Stefan managed to excel at his subjects, implying high intelligence on his part. After his time at the military as a pilot, he went to Moscow Aviation Institute from recommendations of the Russian Airborne Troops and managed to study abroad in Europe's elite business school because of his achievements in business and aerospace engineering. After his education, Stefan became a professional aerospace and materials engineer and a competitive businessman who founded Trifonov Corporation, establishing himself as a true millennial in his time. He was also experienced with biomedical engineering when he constructed Noah's in vitro body. ''- Early Life in Russia'' "In my dreams, I dreamed of darker times, just as I thought of brighter times when I had to wake up with a smile." - Stefan Trifonov Born in Russia, Stefan was once a Boyar before joining the Agent rankings. Before the Revolution, Stefan's family were once a renowned line of metal craftspeople who were well-known for their crafted rings and priceless trinkets that were mostly purchased by high-ranking Government Officials and Boyars. Along with his older brother Viktor and his younger brother Vasily, Stefan was a Ring Brother, inheriting the Ring of Adament. Due to the economic crisis during WWII and the hyperinflation after the Russian Revolution, the wealth of his family declined dramatically, and Stefan took a lot of responsibility for his household, especially after his older brother Viktor died in the German invasion of the Soviet Union. After his mother died of typhus and his father died in the last few years of WWII at the Eastern Front, Stefan and Vasily had worked from job to job in mineral factories in Kazakhstan and the border mountains at the age of 5. Because of his absence from elementary education, Stefan was obligated by law to undergo a rigorous accelerated homeschooling program that he had resented; however, he excelled at his subjects. Outside academics, Stefan was also one of the youngest tenor singers for the Bolshoi Opera until he headed for the military. Instead of heading to the gymnasium afterwards, he, along with his younger brother Vasily, went to the KGB Academy to become an Agent, where he befriended Dmitri Smerdyakov, Katerina Yuroslava, and Boris Razumikhin. In the active military, Stefan was an accomplished pilot in the elite Russian Airborne Troops and experienced security hacker in the Alpha Directorate. Later on, he joined the Russian Aerospace Defense Force, where he had great interest in aerospace engineering and production. In his spare time at the military, he was one of the tenor singers in the Red Army Choir. While in the Air Force, Stefan attended the Moscow Aviation Institute, where he attained his B.S in Aerospace Engineering, and INSEAD in France, where he attained his MBA. Investing in aircraft manufacturing and aerospace research, Stefan gained profits from unusual resources. An accomplished gamer himself, he gained a substantial amount of profit by winning the prize money from tournament to tournament. As the sole representative victor of Russia, Stefan became the legendary European champion and pioneering World Champion of Duel Monsters, gaining his reputation as the renowned King of Dragons for his original ownership of the four copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the world. While he was a collaborator of Maximillion Pegasus to create the game of Duel Monsters, Stefan was the creator of Trap Cards and Counter Traps, and he was rewarded with Pegasus's friendship and a substantial amount of money. He also gained profit from his participation in international chess tournaments, where he gained his reputation as a renowned Chess Master. After gaining enough profit, Stefan, Vasily, and his aviator comrades established Trifonov Corporation, in which he became the President and co-founder Vasily as the Vice President. Stefan's workload for the company and the Aerospace Defense Forces during the Space Race forced him into retirement from the dueling ring. Even though he retired as a champion Duelist, Stefan remained to be a legend and his dueling techniques and strategies had always been flawless. While Trifonov Corporation had grown to the international scale, Stefan gave away his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to his trading partner Long Zhou from Hong Kong, his business partner Drake Meinhardt from Germany, Professor Arthur Hawkins from America, and Joe Cord from America who had intentions of giving the rare card to his Iron Curtain comrade Dmitri Smerdyakov. ''- Married Life in Japan'' "He was charismatic and friendly....kind-hearted and humble with dignity that never compromised his humor...Besides business and technology, he taught me loyalty the most." - Roland Not too long after the development of his company had flourished, Stefan met Gozaburo Kaiba, who represented Japan in the World Chess Championship. After facing Gozaburo in the final match and won, Stefan won his opponent's respect and received an opportunity to take TC globally from its contract with Kaiba Corporation. While the contract relocated him to Japan, Vasily took charge of the original branch of Trifonov Corporation in Russia. Even though Stefan was a foreigner and foreigners were unwelcome in Japan during his time, Stefan was very friendly with many Kaiba Corporation employees, especially his protégé Roland who actually wanted Stefan to be part of management in the company. After establishing a branch of Trifonov Corporation in Japan, Stefan became the main representative of Trifonov Corporation and KC's Vice President of Research and Development, placing himself in KC's Board of Directors. Even though TC was low on materials, Stefan and Kaiba Corporation managed to build satellites and supercomputers. Stefan's charisma and intelligence in science and business surpassed those of Gozaburo and the rest of the Board of Directors, implying distrust from Gozaburo and his loyalists. During his temporary residence in Japan, he met and dated geisha Tomoka Saiku, who made him feel welcome in Japan by introducing the culture and language of Japan. Stefan and Tomoka got married and birthed their first son, Seto (Stefan II in his Russian birth certificate). Being a devoted husband and father while being head of his company, Stefan had to go on business trips to Russia in acquiring more resources to build production for both TC and Kaiba Corporation. In spite of his commitment to work, Stefan acknowledged Seto's intellect when Seto managed to skip grades. Even though Stefan can truly see a prospective heir in Seto, Stefan wanted Seto to live with a happy childhood and know more about respect and responsibility than pride and power, so only Tomoka knew about Stefan's wealthy background and professional occupation and she didn't disclose anything about Trifonov Corporation. One of his business trips resulted him being raped by a mentally unstable woman and fellow employee named Dahlia, which resulted a bastard daughter, Sharon. Out of guilt and shame, he decided to leave Sharon in Myshkin Orphanage and go back to Japan to his family. His wife knew of Stefan's predicament and she announced that they were having another child, in spite of her medical condition after giving birth to Seto. Because Tomoka's condition became terminal, Stefan devoted most of his time to the welfare of his wife and son, in spite of the increasing pressure from Kaiba Corporation and liability from Trifonov Corporation. After giving birth to Mokuba (March in his Russian birth certificate), Tomoka succumbed to her illness with her dying acceptance of Sharon as her daughter. Being a single father wasn't a single task. Even though Stefan was grieving for Tomoka's death, Stefan loved and took great care of his sons. Stefan taught his sons chess and every game that has ever been played, especially Duel Monsters. Stefan saw more of Seto's talent in computer engineering in a young age; however, due to Seto's intellectual and age differences among his classmates, Seto was ostracized and sometimes bullied, up to the point when Seto got involved into fights with the older kids, that he decided to let Seto finish his elementary education in a private school. Stefan technically decided that Seto was not fit to be the heir of Trifonov Corporation because his lack of social skills and his preference of technology over people. To cheer his sons up, he occasionally takes them to Tokyo Disneyland on their birthdays, and that's how Seto and Mokuba had dreams of opening a theme park one day. Vasily and his wife Adina visited them from Russia, and they loved their nephews so much that they temporarily stayed in Japan as Adina took care of her nephews and Vasily helped Stefan with the increasing pressure in TC. Due to the need of management in Russia, Vasily and Adina left Stefan to take care of TC's branch in Russia. While Stefan took care of Seto and Mokuba, he worked overtime to ensure the survival of his sons and Trifonov Corporation because of a lawsuit between Trifonov Corporation and Kaiba Corporation for not making enough materials for Kaiba Corporation's production of military provisions. He voided his sales contract with Kaiba Corporation and decided to run Trifonov Corporation on his own, which became an initiation of the civil war within Kaiba Corporation. When Seto was eight and Mokuba was three, Stefan got into an automobile accident, which turned out to be an assault on Stefan from Gozaburo's loyalists, that cost his left leg and placed him in a coma. Stefan was wrongly declared dead and his in-law relatives took advantage on the doctor's mistake by placing Seto and Mokuba in the orphanage to gain access to Stefan's assets, which became frozen after Stefan's discharge from the hospital. ''- The Blood Contract'' "They're my life. They're my blood. And no parent should bury their children." - Stefan Trifonov confessing When Stefan was discharged, he looked for his sons for months, ending with the painful realization that his sons were placed in the orphanage and got adopted by the head of Kaiba Corporation and his past nemesis, Gozaburo Kaiba. After Seto completed his rigorous accelerated training, Gozaburo realized about Stefan's living status and his adopted children's relation to Stefan after receiving a copy of the koseki of the Saiku household and found a way of revenge against Stefan by involving Stefan's children. Gozaburo was about to euthanize Seto and Mokuba in the same way he terminated his ex-employees who were loyal to Stefan. Being disgusted with his cruel and inhumane treatment of his children and determined to save his children's lives, Stefan interfered and forced Gozaburo to give his sons a challenge of meritocracy to gain the legal right to inherit Kaiba Corporation and the family name, persuading that Gozaburo needed an heir to Kaiba Corporation after the death of his own child. Gozaburo agreed; however, he placed Stefan under a blood contract for while Gozaburo was allowed to give Seto and Mokuba the challenge for the Kaiba family name, Stefan was forced to leave his sons to Gozaburo. If Stefan would contact them in any way, they would be euthanized under Stefan's liability. Even though Stefan was grieved to let his sons go and angered to be blackmailed by a person like Gozaburo, he believed in his sons' strength and willpower. While almost all of KaibaCorp's employees who were loyal to Stefan were terminated and assassinated by Gozaburo's loyalists, the only two surviving loyalists of Stefan, his protégé Roland and bodyguard Fugita, reported the welfare of Seto and Mokuba to Stefan without being detected by Gozaburo. Decided to move out of Japan and let go of the rest of his first family with a heavy heart, Stefan went back to Russia to take Sharon from Myshkin Orphanage because it would be pitiful to abandon her in the same way that he wouldn't try to abandon his sons. When Stefan took Sharon away from the orphanage, Stefan met a 10 year old Pierre Smerdyakov, who said, "I don't know who you were before you left Sharon, and I don't care. Sharon is a great person in every way, so be the great father that she deserves to have. If you don't give the love she truly deserves, she'll prove to you that she's not someone you can throw away just because who her mother is." Stefan was intimidated by Pierre's maturity but visibly impressed with Pierre's guts to stand up to him, especially for Sharon. ''- New Family Life with Sharon and Noah'' "I love all my children, no matter who they are and what they do. There's never a day that goes by without me thinking about them." - Stefan Trifonov The loss of Seto and Mokuba and its horrific nature became the darkest hour for Stefan and his entire family. While Vasily and Adina regretted that he didn't take Seto and Mokuba into their care after Trifonov Corporation closed the contract with Kaiba Corporation, Stefan regretted that he didn't choose to take Seto and Mokuba to Russia and continue to raise them with Sharon. After taking Sharon in from the orphanage, Stefan left the care of Sharon to Vasily and Adina, who gave her the best education and opportunities, including her intensive training in the Bolshoi Opera and her tertiary education in Harvard University. For a while, Stefan became a mentor to Zigfried von Schroeder and his brother, teaching them to become dueling champions in Europe, and they became his valued clients in Western Europe. Later on, Stefan learned that Gozaburo died via suicide. To his happiness, Stefan learned that Seto and Mokuba gained the legal rights to inherit Kaiba Corporation and managed to usurp Gozaburo from his power, freeing themselves from Gozaburo's tyranny. He came to know about Seto's World Champion title. However, Stefan also learned that Drake Meinhardt and Long Zhou had been forced to bankruptcy and suicide respectively, and Joe was wrongly convicted of larceny with three of the four copies of the rare card had been taken. Stefan was concerned about the owner of the last copy of the rare card that he visited Professor Hawkins, learning that Hawkins gave the card to his Japanese friend, Sugoroku Muto, and the card was safe. Learning from Roland that Seto tore down Meinhardt Industries and took over Long Tradings, Stefan correctly deduced that Seto was the one who took Zhou's life, destroyed Meinhardt's business, and framed Cord for the rare cards. Stefan had great concern for his son's greed for power and his potential of becoming like Gozaburo. However, because the Board of Directors can use Stefan as a possible way to take over Kaiba Corporation and Roland shut down his means of communication to prevent them from knowing Stefan's connection with Roland, Stefan had no other choice but to wait for the best opportune time to return to Japan. After the Board of Directors were confirmed to be dead, Stefan managed to contact his old dueling friend Maximillion Pegasus to duel Seto and obtain the rare cards, but Pegasus failed and Stefan waited for the day to duel Seto himself. Before Sharon's departure to Harvard University, he was planning to hack into the supercomputers of Kaiba Corporation to gain contact to Seto and Mokuba; however, Stefan encountered a back-up file with the digitized mind of Noah Kaiba in the supercomputer. Finding a person worth saving, Stefan built a human body out of a sperm donor and a surrogate egg from his sister-in-law Adina through the in vitro fertilization method and developed Noah's body in TC's research labs and private space station. After Stefan successfully connected Noah's digitized mind to his physically matured body, Noah recognized Stefan and decided to leave his past as a Kaiba behind because of their common pain from Gozaburo. Knowing that Vasily and Adina were yearning to have a child (which was impossible because of Vasily's impotence), Stefan let Vasily adopt and train Noah to become the Vice President of Trifonov Corporation, which included Noah's accelerated education program, his undergraduate education in Princeton University, and his graduate education in New York University. Throughout the course with Sharon and his new nephew, Stefan did not say anything about his past with Seto and Mokuba to Sharon and Noah. The people who knew everything about Stefan were his brother Vasily, Roland, and Fugita. ''- Mr. T '' Between the events of Mr. S and Mr. T, Stefan finally returned to Japan and reopened TC's branch in Japan. Along with the events, Stefan personally recruited Joseph "Joey" Wheeler to attend TIARA and work as an intern and then a Chief Engineer in Trifonov Corporation. Through his connection with Wheeler, Stefan was introduced to Yugi Muto, whose grandfather was the owner of the last copy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Upon meeting Stefan, Sugoroku Muto revealed the damaged card and his intention to protect it because Seto forced him to wager the card. To prevent anyone getting hurt, Stefan decided to handle the case himself. Stefan met Pegasus and requested him to remake the last copy of the card. Pegasus decided to remake the card under the conditions that Stefan had to put this under secrecy for that he'll be under hot pursuit. Stefan reassured him that he'll only play it in a duel against a worthy opponent. Back at Japan, Stefan was informed of KaibaCorp's 10th Anniversary of its opening day of Kaiba Land and its celebratory tournament, the KC Championship of Legends. Stefan decided to register himself with Vasily, Sharon, and Noah, who were actually champion duelists in Russia before. In the tournament registration social, Stefan saw his sons Seto and Mokuba for the first time in years, and Seto was friendly with him until he learned Stefan's previous ownership of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Seto and Stefan argued about the cards, and Stefan bluntly roasted him that those cards failed Seto to be crowned as the King of Games and out of all his successors who owned the card, Seto was the only and greatest disappointment. Seto lost words with his feelings unexpectedly hurt, but Stefan saw his expression as his cue to leave. Stefan fought a long way through the tournament, placing himself into the semifinals with Seto, who brutally defeated Sharon in the quarterfinals. Before their duel, Stefan and Seto decided to raise the stakes for Stefan would confiscate the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards only if Seto loses, while he wagered the remade fourth copy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Determined to make some sense to him, Stefan studied Seto's strategies, while Seto found him as his most challenging opponent. Almost to the end of the duel, Stefan chastised Seto for his obsession with power and his willingness to hurt others for his selfish ambitions. Stefan saw through Seto's undoing and won the duel through a combination of Galadriel's special ability that destroyed the three Blue Eyes White Dragons on Seto's side of the field and Aragorn (with the use of Anduril the Flame of the West) to obliterate the rest of Seto's life points. Shattering Seto's pride and confidence, Stefan closed his deal with his taking of the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon from Seto, handicapping Seto's deck and forcing Seto to retirement from dueling. Knowing Yugi defeated Noah in the Semifinals, Stefan decided to play with a combination of his original deck that he used as the High King of Dragons and his current deck to test Yugi Muto in the final round whether he was worthy to succeed him as the King of Games. Even though he managed to summon all of the four Blue Eyes White Dragons in one turn, negate Trap Cards with Dragon Spirit of White and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and use combinations of strategies with Galadriel and King Aragorn, Yugi, realizing the flaw in Stefan's strategy, managed to win on the brink of 50 life points remaining with his Dark Paladin, strengthened by the numerous Dragon-Type monsters in Stefan's Graveyard, and destroyed Stefan's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Stefan ultimately accepted Yugi Muto as the King of Games and retired from the dueling arena once more to work for the victories of Trifonov Corporation and teach young duelists. Before leaving Kaibaland, Stefan forwarded codes and passwords to Seto's right-hand man, Roland, who turned out to be Stefan's former apprentice. Roland led Seto and Mokuba to Stefan's old laboratory where Stefan worked as Vice President of Research and Development and created virtual supercomputers. With Stefan's codes and passwords, Roland connected a pair of Seto's virtual pods to a supercomputer that contained a virtual record of Stefan's important memories, including TC's contract with Kaiba Corporation, his automobile accident, his survival from the accident, and his signing of the blood contract from Gozaburo. By incident, Sharon and Noah were connected to the same virtual program and Sharon finally knew Seto and Mokuba's relation to her and Stefan's life before her, and Seto and Mokuba learned Stefan's true identity as their biological father and Stefan's intentions of protecting them from further harm. After knowing all of this, Seto and Mokuba reunited and reconciled with Stefan. ''- Deck '' Stefan's first deck was the deck he used while he was representing Russia as the High King of Dragons until his retirement from the dueling ring. This deck was a combination of the Blue Eyes and the Power decks, which consisted the four copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the world. When he participated in the KC Championship of Legends, Stefan was using his current Tolkien Deck, which consisted powerhouses whose attack strengths were rivaled by the Blue Eyes White Dragon: * "Galadriel the Lady of Light (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)" (whose Effect was to increase 500 attack points for every Light Type Monster on the field) * "The Witch-King of Angmar (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)" (whose Effect was to prevent the Effects of Monster Reborn on every monster that was destroyed by it) * "Fellowship King Aragorn of Gondor (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)" (whose Effect was to gain 200 attack points for every Warrior Type Monster on the player's side of the field). As a man of strategy and power, Stefan uses dueling techniques that beat down to his opponent's source of power, including the use of "Galadriel the Lady of Light" and the spell "Diffusion" to destroy Light Type Fusion Monsters (like Seto's "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"); the use of weak "Orc" monsters as bait to activate "Crush Card Virus" and destroy every monster above 1500 attack points in his opponent's deck; the Summon of "The Witch-King of Angmar" and destroy powerful monsters; and the Ritual Summon of "Fellowship King Aragorn of Gondor" and the Special Summon of "Army of the Dead" with the Equip Spell "Anduril the Flame of the West" to destroy every monster on the opponent's side of the field. Stefan's also known for his unpredictability and power in his strategies to confuse his opponents that he can defeat his World Champion son Seto Kaiba and the only person who can outmatch his skills was Yugi Muto of Japan. With normal trap cards, like "Crush Card Virus", and spell cards, like "Grace of Charity" and "Diffusion", Stefan's Tolkien Deck included its wide range of Spell and Trap Cards: * The Ring Spell Cards: "Nenya" (to strengthen Galadriel The Lady of Light and any Water Type Monsters by 500 points), "Narya" (to strengthen any Fire Type Monster by 500 points), "Vilya" (to strengthen Elrond the Lord of Rivendell and any Wind Type Monster by 500 points) * "Phial of Galadriel" (to reveal and banish a Trap Card) * "Elessar" (to gain life points in according to defense points of any opponent monster that was destroyed by the equipped monster) * "Mirror of Galadriel" (to destroy an attacking monster at its activation with the cost of 300 life points) * "Anduril the Flame of the West" (to Special Summon "Army of the Dead" from Deck/Hand and increase "Fellowship King Aragorn" by 300 attack points for each monster in the player's graveyard) * "The One Ring" (to increase opponent monsters' attack points by 200 with the opponent losing 200 life points per turn) * "Morgul Blade" (to increase "Witch-King of Angmar" and any "Ringwraith" monster by 500 points). It also consists ritual monsters with its ritual spell cards: * "Fellowship King Aragorn of Gondor" with "Reforging of Narsil" * "Gandalf the Grey" (whose Effect was to Special Summon "Gandalf the White" once destroyed in battle) with "Wielding of the White Flame of Arnor" * "Elrond the Lord of Rivendell" (whose Effect was to destroy a number of magic and trap cards on opponent's side of the field by the number of cards discarded from player's hand) with "Wielding of Hadharfang" * "Saruman the White" (whose Effect was to Special Summon "Uruk-Hai" or "Palentir" Token with the cost of 500 life points each) with "Master of the Palentir". Other Effect Monsters in his deck include: * "Fellowship Queen Arwen Undomiel of Gondor" (whose Effect was to not be destroyed in battle by a Monster of 1500 points or more with the cost of 500 life points) * "Fellowship Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" (whose Effect was to increase attack points of Wind Type Monsters on player's side of the field by 200 points and Special Summon "Gimli") * "Fellowship Warrior - Gimli of the Dwarves" (whose Effect was to increase Earth Type Monsters by 200 points), * "Orc Army" (whose Effect was to be counted as 2 tributes for a Dark Type Tribute Monster) * "Gollum" (whose Effect was to attack opponent's life points directly with the cost of 300 life points) * "Frodo the Ringbearer" (whose Flip Effect was to add a Fellowship Card from deck to player's hand) * "Samwise the Brave Fellow" (whose Flip Effect was to increase 300 attack points for every Spell Card in the player's graveyard) * "Merry the Fellowship Esquire of Rohan" (whose Flip Effect was to return and control any Spell Card from opponent's graveyard) * "Pippin the Fellowship Guard of Gondor" (whose Flip Effect was to return a Equip Spell card from graveyard to player's hand) * "Captain Faramir of Gondor" (whose Effect was to negate attack damage once destroyed by battle) * "Grima Wormtongue" (whose Effect was to negate Equip Spell Cards on opponent's side of the field until destroyed in battle) * "King Theoden of Rohan" (whose Effect was to return any Spell Card on player's graveyard and Special Summon "Horsemen of Rohan") * "Eowyn the White Lady of Rohan" (whose Effect was to attack twice if opponent's monster is Dark Type). Maximillion Pegasus gave Stefan a framed Blue Eyes White Ancient Dragon as a token of their friendship. Category:List of Russians Category:List of Intellectuals Category:Trifonov family Category:Trifonov Corporation